


Kintsugi

by RidingBubbles



Series: YPI Universe [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingBubbles/pseuds/RidingBubbles
Summary: An odd little ficlet for Neil & Andrew in my bdsm AU.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: YPI Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039561
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Kintsugi

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.

There were years when everything worked. Years and years together of filling in the cracks and meeting each other yes.right.there in that need, in that want, in the give and take both craved.

There were times when it didn’t work.

The need was met with retreat. When words faltered or failed. When written text didn’t fill the gaps between the sounds uttered to each other.

One anniversary of Baltimore coincided with a deep seated need for comfort and they went spinning away from each other tearing holes and scraping as they passed instead of moving counterclockwise, gears that fit and spun together whole.

There were times when Neil just.could.not exactly when Andrew needed.right.now. When both pulled back to the books, the pictures, the therapists and once when Renee stepped in at Andrew’s request. The shock of that excursion enough to send Neil spinning into the darkness of not being enough, never enough, not real enough, just.not.enough. At the same time Andrew spun away just.needing.to.be.wanted.

Each holding onto things too heavy to carry, unwilling to ask the other to shoulder the burden, forgetting weight dissipated when shared.

Weeks of not touching, not because touch was not wanted. Distance created through resentment. When one asked, and the other didn’t hear- because sometimes even shouts are whispers.

Never forever though.

Always orbiting back. Always with yeses and noes. Always with ice cream, and beef wellington, rhubarb tarts and tiramisu. Often with tiramisu. Always with elbows brushing, fingers twining, gentle kisses. Always with watching, and measuring, and give.and.take together.

There were times when it did not work. But forever is long enough to find each other again. When want and need coincide. For gears to click back together in synchrony. For caretaking and taking care to be one and the same. The exchange of power a Tesla coil.

After all, they were each other’s gold solder.


End file.
